The Difference Between X and Y
by LyricalKris
Summary: Man or woman, friend or lover. When you don't put a label on it, you can just sit back and enjoy the ride, because when it comes down to it the only real difference is an X or Y. Edward/Bella/Jasper O/s.


**A/N: So basically, this is what happened. I was talking with my Fic-wife Dizzygrl28 and my fic-mistress CellaCullen and they were putting off reading Tropic of Virgo. After much argument I finally said. "I will write you a threesome Jasper/Bella/Edward fic if you read Tropic of Virgo NOW." They both called blackmail and agreed, but refused to read Tropic of Gemini because of the Jasper/Alice content. There was much haranguing and finally one of them said "FINE...if we get boysecks in the threesome."**

**And here we are. My first threesome. My first boy/boy...anything. I'm nervous.**

**By the way - they loved the Tropics. Like...duh, right? Blackmail my ass.**

**Disclaimer: I love these beautiful characters but they belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

_**"I just want to show you  
the way that I feel  
and when I get tired  
you can take the wheel.  
To me what's more important  
is the person that I bring  
not just getting to the same restaurant  
and eating the same thing**_"

_-In Or Out, Ani DiFranco_

"You know…I've just never understood the need to have to label things at all. Gay, straight, bi…indifferent – who gives a shit?"

Most people thought that Jasper Whitlock was a quiet man. Technically, around most people, Jasper _was _a quiet man. One might have thought he was shy, except that he held himself tall with an unmistakably confident air. The reality was that Jasper typically preferred to observe. His analytical mind caught so much - more than most people caught about others - about the environment around them and the silent body language people exuded.

Jasper's friends knew better than to think of him as quiet. In fact, get him in a social environment and on a rant and one would be hard pressed to get him to shut the fuck up.

Several beers into an evening with two of his best friends, Bella Swan and her boyfriend Edward Cullen, and the conversation had turned to the homophobia that permeated much of society. Jasper was not a fan. The debate had ranged from men's inability to cope with the colors pink and purple, or anything that sparkled for that matter, to exactly why it was that men couldn't wear dresses. Togas, Jasper had argued, were quite popular back in the day and still made for excellent frat house use which was, for some, the pinnacle of manliness and, really, wasn't a toga just a frumpy dress? Of course, Jasper asked for the sake of asking. He was more of a jeans man with an eclectic variety of fancy shirts and boots that may or may not have been made out of some sort of reptile.

"What favor are we doing ourselves by limiting what we find attractive just because of an X or Y chromosome? We're talking just straight attractive here, not 'things I want to stick my dick into' necessarily, but things I am allowed to appreciate without someone sticking a label on me, you know?"

Edward and Bella nodded their agreement, throwing an amused glance at each other and thinking it best to keep silent. As they expected, Jasper continued without their input.

"I can go to an art museum and appreciate the shape of a sculpture or the strokes of paint on a canvas but I can't appreciate how our Lord, in all of his infinite wisdom, made the muscles of this motherfucker's," he pointed to Edward, "Back so graceful? Or – if you prefer science to divinity – how the right combination of genetics in Esme's family and Carlisle's family arranged themselves in the perfect combination to create a face so g'damned pretty, angels would weep."

Edward and Bella exchanged another look, this one a little more surprised. "Yea," Edward quipped, the shock making his mouth move before his brain thought it over. "I can see how you would think it's weird for someone to call you gay after a statement like that."

Jasper threw a handful of peanuts at Edward. "You see what I mean?" he put on an exasperated tone but he was smiling. "I just paid you a compliment, fucker. You wouldn't think twice if I looked at Bella and talked about how the shape of her lips is perfect - like just the right shade of pink that makes a man's knees go weak just thinking about tasting them. Or if I said her eyes were the softest brown, like milky hot chocolate, you could just drown looking down into your cup and feeling comfort."

Bella blushed and Edward balked, though he gave a short laugh. "Uh, I beg to differ. I would tell you to stop eye fucking her. I wouldn't deny you're right, but I most certainly wouldn't ignore the comment."

"Like I said," Jasper grinned incorrigibly and winked at Bella over his beer bottle, "Your girl is just so very pretty." He put his hand to his heart, leaning in toward Bella, and put on a dramatic tone. "Would that she were a statue so that I might put her on a pedestal so that I could admire every curve of her body. Her eyes - though narrowed at me now in what can only be described as an epic bitch face - are just like a baby panther, holding a silent strength and deadly grace behind sleek, kittenish beauty."

Now it was Edward's turn to throw peanuts at Jasper. "Hey. Jackass. It's me, the boyfriend, sitting right here. It's generally considered impolite to flirt with a guy's girlfriend right in front of his face."

Jasper waved Edward off, amused, and titled his head back along with his bottle. Behind the translucent glass the alcohol sloshed, flowing toward the small and delectable pout of his lips. Both Edward and Bella's eyes lingered on his lips as he put the bottle down and darted his tongue out habitually to lick the remains of the beer and the salt from the peanuts. They looked at each other and then quickly away, both embarrassed at being caught staring by the other.

Jasper was oblivious. "Anyway, you know you're a pretty motherfucker, man. Beautiful - though I know those are two other words guys hate to associate with themselves, though who the hell knows why."

"Pretty hasn't ever bothered me," Edward said with a shrug, leaning back and resting his arm around Bella's shoulders. "And I understand what you're talking about. My brother used to call me gay because I didn't date very much in high school." He toyed with a strand of Bella's hair, twirling it around his fingers absently. "I considered it, actually. I mean, I wondered if I was gay. Then it just felt...stupid to try to decide. I wasn't really attracted to girls in high school, but I wasn't really attracted to guys either. But then - the pick of the Forks High pond left much to be desired. I never really understood the need to choose. Say I chose women, back then when he was bugging me about it. What if I was, by whatever chance, attracted to some guy, somewhere down the line? It'd be confusing because I chose women back when I was a stupid kid who didn't know what the hell I wanted. Why make that choice, at any point? Why discriminate by color or size or genitalia?"

Bella's laugh made them both startle a little. "If you could see the look on your faces. You guys are so serious right now. This is a bar for chrissakes, not a Philosophy class."

Chuckling, Edward leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. Jasper grinned at her. "Bella, darlin', don't be jealous. Just because your boyfriend was about to confess his secret attraction to me doesn't mean anyone could ever take him from you. Can't you let me have that much?"

Edward was obviously trying to contain his mirth as he removed his arm from around Bella so he could lean forward on the table. "It's true," he said, his voice grave. "I have often lamented that I didn't meet you first so that I could have had my time with you before Bella stole my heart so completely."

Surprise flitted across Jasper's face for a fraction of a second before he set his empty beer bottle down with a clunk and leaned on the table similarly. He ran his tongue over his lips again and this time he noticed when both of his companions' eyes watched the movement. The air around the three suddenly crackled with a strange, new energy. Jasper's smile spread across his face slow, like caramel drips over an apple – warm, languid and tempting. Edward's eyes shot back up to his and he slammed the remainder of his jack and coke in one gulp.

Jasper was only half joking as he leaned forward further to tease his friend. He batted his eyelashes. "Do you think I'm pretty, Edward?"

Almost unconsciously, Edward's eyes raked over what he could see of Jasper's form. "Blue eyes. Full, pouty lips," his eyes shot back up to his friend, "I think you'd look good in a dress. Or a toga." His eyes sparkled with humor...and something else. Something that had Jasper feeling a little tight in his jeans.

That little bell that rang in the back of his mind when he was this close to getting lucky sounded, and Jasper gulped. He wasn't sure what to do with the fact that his body was responding to the look in Edward's eyes - a look he had only ever seen him give Bella when he was about 30 seconds away from throwing her over his shoulder and making hasty apologies to whoever else might be in the room as he ran for the nearest semi-private location. The sexual tension he usually only witnessed as a spectator engulfed him - and he couldn't step away from the flame, even if he'd wanted to.

And he didn't want to.

"You want me," he accused his friend, his voice almost a growl as he leaned further across the table.

Edward scoffed lightly but moved closer. "I didn't start this game, Jazz," Edward said, and his voice was as smooth as honey. They were almost nose to nose now, eyes darting down to lips and both of them more anticipating than teasing.

The odd and tantalizing fog that had descended over the table lifted just slightly when Edward heard a familiar sharp intake of breath. He cocked his head, turning slightly to look over at Bella. She was staring at the two of them - her lower lip caught in between her teeth and her cheeks stained a lovely shade of scarlet. "Aren't you going to stop this?" Edward asked, because life had taught him that flirting with someone who was not his girlfriend was a sure way to earn a night on the couch.

Bella's eyebrows shot up at his suggestion "What? Hell, no, this is fucking hot. Please. Continue." She put her elbows on the table and rested her head on her hands, watching them as if she were watching a very intense movie.

It broke the tension and the boys started laughing, both leaning away from each other as they chuckled. Edward pulled Bella close against his side. "I love you," he whispered into her ear, and kissed her cheek.

***

A little later that night Bella had loaded both of the drunken boys in the car and was driving them home. She insisted that Jasper stay, but she wasn't at all sure that he had heard her, crooning as he was from the backseat. He was slumped over, leaning against the cool window and singing a sexy song in his sexy voice that was making Bella want...sex.

She was hot around the collar, as Jasper would say.

That was why, as soon as she had made sure that Jasper landed on the soft bed of the guest room instead of on the floor, she grabbed Edward by the collar and had him pressed up against the wall outside of their bedroom. She stood on her tip toes, kissing him with quick, hard kisses that left him confused but aroused. Not that he was arguing, but he had no idea what had lit a fire under her.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked, his voice sounding breathless because she had kissed the air right out of him. His arms were around her waist, his hands fisted in the fabric of her shirt as he pressed her against him, loving when she took control like this.

"Hopefully, you," she answered, her hands already undoing the button of his jeans.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed as her hands tugged his zipper down. He spun them so it was her pressed against the wall, putting his hands beneath her ass and kissing her deeply. She used the leverage to jump, wrapping her legs around him and pulling him closer to her in a move reminiscent of Sonja from the Mortal Kombat games. Her legs squeezed him, urging him into a frenzy. "Jesus, Bella. You have to tell me what set you off so I can do it again."

Her hands went to his shirt, unbuttoning buttons as her lips kissed a trail from the corner of his mouth to his ear. "You really want to know?"

His laugh was strangled by the moan that threatened to spill out of him. "You know you can tell me anything, baby. Especially if it will cause this." He squeezed her ass and reclaimed her lips as he ground his hips against her, letting her feel how much he was enjoying her attention.

She pulled back a bit so she could look at him. "I was being serious, in the bar...when I said it was hot," she said finally.

His mind immediately snapped back to the tense moments that had passed between him and Jasper.

Here was the thing about Edward Cullen. Not a lot of people impressed him. It wasn't that he thought of himself as better than most, but he had realized at a young age that people didn't think the same way he did. Edward preferred to ponder, and figure out the many facets to anything - situation, person or place. He found it difficult to converse with most people because most people had short attention spans and no need to think about the depths of anything further than the latest backstabber on Survivor.

Because people frequently disappointed Edward, the few he let in, he treasured. His friends, and family, were like jewels. Like archeologists dig painstakingly with tiny tools to carefully unearth ancient buildings - the time and effort Edward invested in not going for the easy relationships paid off a hundred times over. His friends were complex beings that he utterly adored - each and every one of them. He could say honestly that he loved them because the feeling filled him. It wasn't the same as the love he felt for Bella - that was adoration, fascination, passion and a bond that went deeper even than their souls - but it was an honest and true love nonetheless.

His adoration and admiration was hard wired to his attraction.

Edward had long believed that kisses and even sex were just another form of expression. When Bella amazed him he peppered her face in kisses. Sometimes he would stare at her, marveling in the fact that this incredible woman was his, and the feeling inside of him would vibrate and build until he needed a physical outlet. He would go to her, sweeping her into his arms and carrying her off to their bed where he could show her, skin to skin, everything he felt for her.

Sometimes, it felt unnatural that he could not express physically what he felt for his friends. Especially when it came to Jasper.

He leaned in to kiss Bella; slower this time, working her to a slow intensity that burned white hot. Making sure his arms were tight around her, he carried her into their bedroom, their mouths connected as their lips moved together. He sat her down on the edge of the bed and stood, taking off his shirt as he spoke. "You were really hot, thinking about me and Jasper kissing?"

Bella's cheeks flushed as she yanked his jeans and boxers down his legs. "Would it bother you if I said yes? ...and if I wanted you to do more than kiss him?"

"No," he said, kicking off his pants and kneeling in front of her. "You know how much I love your perverted mind." His hands went to her jeans, deftly undoing the button and sliding the zipper down while he stared up at her from underneath his eyelashes. Her breath caught in her throat. "I love that you're so open minded about it."

"Me?!" she squeaked, her hands going to his face and running along the stubble at his chin. "Do you know what a turn on you are? The both of you? Being confident enough in yourself, sexually or otherwise, that it doesn't fuck with your identity to find a man pretty...or that a man finds _you _pretty?" She leaned down, her lips hungry again as she kissed him. He slid her pants off as their mouths attacked each other again.

When Edward opened his eyes he noticed that Bella's eyes were not only open but trained on something over his head. She sat up straight and tugged on his arms, beckoning him to get up. Her eyes did not move from whatever she was looking at.

He stood, bringing her up with him. His plans to sit her down right on his cock were forgotten when he turned slightly to see what the fuck it was she was looking at.

Jasper was watching them.

Even from across the room, Edward could see that his eyes were dark and drank them in greedily, the way one downs the first drink after a particularly rough day – all desperation and sweet relief in one. Lust was pouring off him in waves, undulating like the tides of a restless sea crash onto the shore – foam white and tumbling sand.

Before that night, Edward would not have believed that a come-hither look actually existed...but then Jasper's eyes were on his, tentative but longing. Edward didn't speak the words, but Jasper heard them anyway, and he started to walk toward the amorous couple.

Bella had tucked herself against Edward's side, one hand on his chest and her head on his shoulder. She watched Jasper approach and then looked up at Edward, but neither of them were looking at her. Their eyes were locked on each other. Edward's left hand, around her waist, moved in circles, still tickling her skin lightly, but his eyes never left their friend's. He was entranced. They both were. Bella bit her lip, feeling the hot energy that filled the room. Her nipples were painfully hard.

Jasper stopped, leaving space between them. They stared at each other, each taking deep breaths, their mouths parted slightly.

It was one of those moments where the world seemed to get entirely too quiet and too still. Jasper broke the stillness first, reaching out to run his fingers down Bella's arm. She knew what he was doing. He was grounding himself, because as much as he was attracted to her - and she had seen that in his eyes when she had first spotted him in the doorway - his attraction to Edward in that moment was overwhelming. Touching her skin served two purposes. First, it communicated that he wanted her, that he was not here _just _for Edward. Therein lay the secondary reason for his touch. Touching a woman was something Jasper was familiar with. It was a comfort and an anchor because he was feeling things he had not felt before for a man and, as exciting as that was, it was also a little frightening.

Jasper's eyes slowly traveled down Edward's body, like darkness creeps across the sky, leaving in their wake that tantalizing feeling of smoldering fire and sparking electricity instead of stars. Edward remembered earlier, when Jasper spoke about admiring a man's body the way one would admire a sculpture and felt appreciated - beautiful...like a work of art. He heard Jasper swallow thickly, and when he let his own eyes glance down, he could see his friend's arousal plainly through the jeans he wore.

Glad of the whiskey in his system, Edward reached forward with the hand that was not wrapped around Bella and hooked two fingers through the belt loop of Jasper's jeans. He tugged and Jasper let himself be propelled forward. Edward pulled until they were hip to hip - bare flesh to straining denim.

Because they had already taken the first step, the next part flowed as seamlessly as if it were choreographed. Jasper leaned down as Edward tilted his head up. Their lips brushed - tentative for only a moment before they were firm against each other.

It was different and the same. Different because they were used to smooth faces and the tactile sensation of stubble covered chins moving against each other was foreign. Different because their mouths were wider and just a little bit rougher. It was the same because their lips were also full - and when they moved with each other it elicited the same response they were used to - a desire to consume the other; to kiss and taste and take and give.

Bella's fingers were tangled in both of their hair, not pushing them together, but letting her fingers run along their scalps, combing through Jasper's long waves and teasing Edward's already chaotic locks to stand practically on end. Then her hands were forcing their way between them and stilling their grinding hips. She'd undone the button to Jasper's jeans in moments.

It was only a minute or two later that Jasper and Bella had joined Edward in a state of naked bliss. They all soaked each other in for only a heart beat before they came together in a tangle of limbs, questing hands and tasting tongues. Edward and Jasper were drunk and Bella was so heated at the thought of being able to touch both of them, and them touching each other, that she was in no mood for long foreplay either.

None of them spoke - instead reading body language and following prompts. Bella put a light pressure on Jasper's shoulders and he sat on the bed. She put her hands flat on his chest and he scooted back until he was sitting in the middle of the bed. She got on her knees between his opened legs. She kissed him. First on the cheek. Then on the lips. And then she worked her way down - quick but thorough with her tongue lapping at spots she particularly enjoyed - his lips, the point of his chin, his neck, both his nipples and down and down and down. Edward watched her body move against his best friend, finding himself oddly turned on despite the fact his girlfriend was about to wrap her lips around a cock that wasn't his.

Edward watched - vaguely fascinated - as Jasper's cock disappeared into her mouth. He knew from experience the things her tongue was doing as she worked her way up and down his shaft. The moans and soft mewling noises Jasper was making made Edward painfully hard and he felt if he couldn't release soon he-

Bella's ass wiggled in the air, and because Edward knew her so well, he knew she was not teasing - she was ordering. _Your wish, my command,_ Edward thought as he got behind her on the bed. Feeling the heat of his body near hers she widened her stance. Edward reached between her legs, running his finger in a line from her clit all the way around to her ass. Bella groaned, sending vibrations through Jasper's cock as she took more of him down her throat. Jasper groaned back.

Edward slid into her from behind, again prompting the double-sided moan from the both of them.

Fuck, that was hot.

It wasn't the first time that he'd taken Bella this way, of course. She liked the position because he could disappear so deep inside her. Edward began thrusting into her, causing Bella to follow his lead with the rhythm he set. Her mouth descended upon their friend's cock each time he filled her and raised each time he withdrew. Edward moaned with each movement, while allowing his hands to follow the trail along her body that his eyes had previously traveled: rounded ass that filled his palms as he rested them there briefly; the small of her back with that little indent that felt so comfortable and like home he wanted to build a house and move into it4 - he put his thumbs there as his long fingers wrapped around either side of her waist. He brushed his fingers lightly over her sides.

A soft whimper that was not Bella made him look up and suddenly his eyes were locked with Jasper's.

A new intensity washed over both of them then. Edward moved in Bella, his movements aligned with the bob of her head as she licked up and down Jasper's cock. Edward thrust and Jasper felt it through the catalyst of the beautiful girl stretched between them. Jasper bucked into Bella's mouth and she ground her hips backward against Edward in response.

It was like they were having sex through a warm, wet, human conduit.

"Fuck," Edward swore through gritted teeth. This was not going to last long.

Jasper nodded his fervent agreement. It was so much stimuli - Bella's hot mouth and firm tongue on his cock, her hands doing wonderful things to his balls...and the look in Edward's eyes that was lascivious and hungry and just for him. He moved the hand that was in Bella's hair to reach down to her breasts, keeping himself braced on the other arm. He started to pinch and tug at her nipples as Edward's hands wrapped around to her front, finding her clit.

Jasper came first, his eyes rolling back into his head as a powerful orgasm hit him. Bella kept her tongue moving over him, her moans sending vibrations through his cock as he came.

His noises were different, Edward noted as his own orgasm began to crest. The guttural groan of ecstasy was a different experience entirely from softer, fervent mewling noises Bella was making. The combination was amazing. "Bella, Jazz. Fuck," Edward cried as he came. Bella was right behind him, her head resting on Jasper's thigh and his hand in her hair as her back arched - thrusting her ass back against Edward.

For a minute there was only the sound of the three of them panting in odd synchronization.

"Jesus," Jasper whispered.

"Yeah," Edward agreed, falling on the bed beside Jasper.

With an uncharacteristic giggle, Bella scooted up, worming her way in between them. "That was... yeah."

Bella snuggled into Edward's embrace, chest to chest with him. She reached back, tugging Jasper's arm until he was pressed against her back, and she wrapped his arm around her waist, right above Edward's. Between the alcohol and the sex induced exhaustion, they all fell asleep promptly.

***

Someone was stroking Jasper's arms with soft, feather light touches. It felt good, but there was something tugging at the back of his mind. There was something - not off - but contrary to what he was used to...just a little bit.

The fingers, Jasper realized, were slightly rougher.

He stirred and the fingers stopped, withdrawing completely, and Jasper pouted just a little. He heard a marginally nervous, very masculine chuckle. His eyes flew open.

He found Edward watching him with a pensive expression and blinked a few times, the memories of the previous night coming back to him. His eyes darted between Edward and the brunette that was tucked in between them; whose backside Jasper's hard-on was currently poking the shit out of. From her steady breathing, Jasper could tell she was still asleep. He raised his eyes back to Edward. "Hi," he murmured, unsure of what else to say.

"Hey," Edward returned, his voice just as soft and gravely with sleep.

There was an unmistakable tension in the room. It wasn't necessarily awkward, but the moment wasn't entirely comfortable either. Both of the men were used to tenderness the morning after. Jasper felt himself wondering what Edward's stubble would feel like under his fingers if he cupped the other man's cheek as he wanted to.

They both opened their mouths and then closed them. Edward chuffed a bit and then Jasper laughed quietly. "We're as bashful as school girls," he commented, amused.

"Yeah," Edward agreed, grinning lopsidedly. Then he pursed his lips, trying to find the right words. "I wish I knew what you were thinking," he admitted finally.

Jasper smiled at his friend. "I wish I knew what you were feeling." He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to sort through his thoughts as he rolled onto his back. Bella gave a small whimper in her sleep at the loss of contact but didn't wake. With a small smile, Jasper threw his arm behind his head, staring up at the ceiling in thought.

Finally, he cleared his throat, his heart pounding faster than he wanted it to. "I'm thinking...that I might be curious."

He glanced over at Edward and could see he understood. He was curious as well. Curious to explore the new tension between them. Curious about whether or not the intensity he felt last night would still be there without the alcohol in his system. Curious about what it would feel like to have sex with his best friend.

"I'm feeling... concupiscent," Edward said finally, and Jasper could see the smirk that played at his lips.

"Con- wha?"

A scoff from between them startled them both as Bella stretched, revealing she was awake. "Horny. Edward thinks horny is too crude a word... and he likes to show off," she said sleepily. She pressed a kiss to Edward's lips. "Horny." She kissed his chin. "Randy." She kissed his neck. "Turned the fuck on by the thought of two beautiful boys touching and kissing and fucking." She rolled over onto her back so she could look at Jasper. "Or maybe that's me."

Both of the boys laughed and Jasper rolled back onto his side. She stroked his cheek, looking at him with adoring eyes and then tugged on one of his long strands of hair. He obeyed her silent order and leaned in to kiss her - soft and slow. Edward put his lips to her neck, kissing her at the same lingering speed.

Burning hot and burning slow.

She broke her kiss with Jasper, breathing hard. He immediately started trailing kisses across her shoulder. "If you two don't stop that, I'm never going to get out of this bed," she grumbled breathy.

"How is that a bad thing?" Edward asked, his lips finding her nipple and closing around it.

She gasped. "Because," she said between pants as Jasper's fingers found her clit and started to rub in easy circles. "I'm fucking… hungry… Oh."

Jasper chuckled, biting down on her earlobe gently. "So are we."

Edward growled his agreement.

With their mouths and fingers they brought her to orgasm quickly, her hands gripping their hair as she came hard. She lay back, breathing heavily and the boys shared a satisfied look.

She made them get out of bed after that. They took turns showering and making breakfast. As it turned out, once they were all semi-clad and Zest-fully clean, they were all ravenous.

Food was had. Sex was discussed. All were in agreement that they wanted it. With each other. They all managed to keep their nervous-about-sex inner fifteen year olds at bay until someone had to address the white sperm whale in the room.

"Who get's...you know," Edward muttered, trying not to fidget.

"What?" Jasper asked, noticing that Edward's cheeks were turning a Bella-like shade of red. Interesting.

Edward rolled his eyes at himself. He was an adult. He should be able to spit this out. "Who gets to...take...it?" he finally managed.

Jasper burst into laughter. "Could you be any more awkward? This is great," Jasper mused, obviously enjoying himself.

More entertained by Jasper's amusement than he was irritated, Edward cocked his head. "Why is this great?"

"Because you're Edward Cullen. You are irritatingly confident. Arrogant even. Now look at you. You can't even say the dirty words," Jasper laughed again.

Edward narrowed his eyes. Fine, if Jasper wanted to play nonchalant.... He leaned forward, elbows on the table and eyes boring into Jasper's. "Who gets to put their rock. _Hard._ Cock in a virgin ass?"

Jasper choked on his orange juice and Edward had a brief flash of licking up the liquid that dribbled onto his chin before his friend wiped it away. "Damn," Jasper said, coughing. "When you put it that way...."

Smug, Edward leaned back in his seat. "I rest my case." He rocked his chair back and forth nervously. "You're pretty ... _large_, Jazz. Maybe you should -,"

"Oh, na-uh," Jasper interrupted. "You're thicker than I am...and let's be honest here, when you're stretching ass, thinner is better my friend."

Edward was about to argue the point when Bella, who had been watching them with great amusement, finally couldn't hold back her laughter. "Oh, my _God_ you guys are hilarious," she said, wiping away a tear.

She looked at Jasper. "First of all, I'm smaller than you Jasper and I have had his thick," she spoke the word with a seductive emphasis that went straight to Jasper's groin, "rock hard, long cock in my ass. So man up." She looked at Edward. "That goes for you too."

Jasper gaped, blinking at her sporadically. He turned to Edward. "Dude. Have I told you lately that your girlfriend is hot?"

Edward's grin was broad and proud. "I seem to recall you saying something like that, yes." He ran his hand over his eyes, putting his game face on. "Okay. Look. Let's make a deal. Whichever one of us does the fucking gives the other a blow job."

Jasper's lips twitched in time with his dick at the mental image of Edward on his knees in front of him. "Like a consolation prize?" His voice was a little grittier than he would have preferred with his growing lust.

"It seems fair."

"You know," Jasper said quietly, "This is supposed to feel good. You're not supposed to _need_ consoling," he pointed out.

Edward rolled his eyes again. "Still," he said by brilliant way of explanation.

Jasper's eyes fluttered up to his, deep blue to sparkling green and he read between the lines. Yeah, Edward just wanted him - multiple ways. The feeling was mutual. "Fine," he agreed, deciding the idea of having a cock in his mouth was not unappealing.

They smiled at each other and Bella rested her chin on her hand, waiting for them to finish.

"We still don't know which one of us...," Edward trailed off, his cheeks flushing again.

Now it was Jasper who leaned in, his voice low and seductive. "Which one of us gets to put their cock in a virgin ass?" Edward rolled his eyes but he was smiling. Jasper continued. "I mean, I think I should get to do it just because you've already had the pleasure." He gave Bella a grin, waggling his eyebrows at her playfully.

Now Bella rolled her eyes. She stood and rummaged through her purse on the counter until she pulled out a quarter. She looked at Edward. "Head," she said, deliberately and obviously leaving out the s. She raised her eyebrow at him, looking coy. "Or tail?"

"What?" Edward asked, somewhat disconcerted...was she really suggesting....

"You heard me."

Edward debated. "Head," he decided.

Bella flipped the coin and caught it with a slap of her palm on her other hand. She peeked and grinned at Edward. "Tail. You lose."

Edward winced, his stomach twisting a little in apprehension. "Ah, sonova...."

"You don't have to do this you know," Jasper said softly, putting a tentative hand over his friend's. "I'm not going to be insulted."

Taking a deep breath to quell his nerves, Edward looked up. "No. I want to," he assured Jasper, his voice a little raspy.

Jasper smiled. "Good."

They finished eating and teeth were brushed as the energy between the three vibrated, escalating. By the time they were both gathered in Edward and Bella's room, they were all tense with want and need.

Bella kissed Edward first, attacking his mouth voraciously, telling him with her enthusiasm that she loved him and she was so turned on by him and by this.

"Are you sure _you're _okay with this?" Edward asked, his hands winding around her and holding her to him. "I mean...I don't want you to feel...left out."

Bella brought her hands to cup his cheeks and kissed him sweetly. "This is a lot to handle," her eyes flicked to Jasper who was sitting on the bed watching them. "Don't let that go to your head." Jasper chuckled. Bella turned back to Edward, staring into his eyes so he could see she was serious. "I know if I was trying something this new with another girl, I would want to concentrate."

Edward's eyebrows shot up and he kissed the tip of her nose and then her chin. "You want to have sex with a woman, is this what you're telling me?"

"Hey, now," Bella laughed, smacking his chest lightly. "One fantasy at a time."

"Hmm," he murmured, pulling her close.

With her hand trapped between their bodies, Bella could feel that his heart hammering in his chest. She might have been worried except that she could feel his arousal through the pajama pants he'd put on earlier that morning. She remembered the feeling and sympathized. The night that she'd given her virginity to Edward she'd been shaking like a leaf. She'd wanted it, welcomed it, but her body had reacted.

Laying her head on Edward's chest, Bella looked over at Jasper and held her hand out.

He took it and let her tug him to his feet. Pulling him over, Bella released her hold on Edward and stroked Jasper's cheek while she kissed him sensually. As she had hoped she saw out of the corner of her eye when Edward reached out, putting his hand on Jasper's arm. Jasper looked up and Bella stepped back. There was a desk right behind her and she hopped up on it, watching.

Jasper, wisely, let Edward control their initial interaction. Edward wrapped his hand around Jasper's upper arm as he stepped forward. Their touches and kisses had been fevered the previous night - fumbling because of the alcohol and the excitement of a new, somewhat taboo experience. Now, Edward went slowly. With his other hand he threaded his fingers through Jasper's hair and leaned into him pressing one kiss, then another to his lips.

Jasper responded, following where Edward led. He ran his hands from Edward's shoulders, down his chest...marveling at the feel of pecs where he was used to breasts. Yet when he brushed his thumbs over Edward's nipples it elicited a similar response. Edward moaned, shifting his hips against Jasper and then they both groaned. They were rock hard - sensitive skin brushing up against soft cloth and each other.

Edward's hands dropped to the waistband of the pajama bottoms that Jasper wore. His tongue darted out, licking along Jasper's lips and requesting entrance there as his hands slipped under the fabric. As Edward's tongue thrust into his mouth - probing but gentle - Jasper let his hands wander over his friend's back. Soft skin. More muscular and firm than he was used to, but that was far from a bad thing. He moaned into Edward's mouth as the other man's hands caressed his ass.

It was only minutes before they were both naked and Edward was as ready as he was ever going to be. He let his hands run from where they had been exploring Jasper's length - wondering at the difference and sameness of the hard heat of Jasper's nether regions versus the slick warmth of Bella's - up to brush against his friend's stomach, following his happy trail in reverse. Finally, his hands rested on either side of Jasper's neck, stroking the skin there gently.

Recognizing Edward slipping into a passive mode, Jasper took over. His lips became more aggressive as they moved with Edward's, like adding kindling to the fire that burned between them already. He stepped forward, propelling Edward backward until his ass came in contact with the desk Bella sat on. Then he broke their kiss, trailing his lips down Edward's chin and to his neck.

They paused, both breathing hard.

Then Jasper guided Edward until he was pressed against his back instead of his chest. Still trailing kisses across his neck and shoulders, Jasper placed first one then the other of Edward's hands on the desk beside Bella. Immediately, Bella threaded one of her hands through Edward's, her eyes focused on him.

"Relax, Edward," Jasper rumbled near Edward's ear. He brought his hands up to his friend's tense shoulders and began to massage them.

Edward chuckled nervously, rolling his shoulders under Jasper's ministrations. He took a deep, calming breath, squeezing Bella's hand and wishing he didn't feel so edgy. "It's easy for you to say. I don't know if I would feel better or worse if you were more experienced at this."

"You're a doctor," Jasper said, his voice a mixture of soothing and amused. "How many times have you seen anyone come in with a destroyed ass? I mean - considering I have no candles, light bulbs _OR _gerbils with me, you should be fine.

Edward laughed, the muscles of his back easing noticeably under Jasper's hands. "Fine point," he conceded.

Giving his hand one more squeeze, Bella eased herself under Edward's arms into the small space between his body and the desk. She cupped his face between her small hands, stroking his stubble covered skin soothingly. "You remember when we did this the first time?" she murmured, kissing his nose and then his lips with light brushes. "I was nervous too, but I knew I could trust you." She kissed him softly, firmer than before but still a little kiss that left him wanting more. "You can trust Jasper."

"I know that," Edward said, leaning forward before she could pull her lips away from his. Between her little kisses and Jasper's strong hands kneading the flesh of his shoulders and back, Edward was relaxing, his body becoming pliant.

Bella continued to kiss him, her lips encouraging and teasing his. He kissed her back, leaning into her to take control of the kiss, and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He kept one hand braced on the desk while the other reached behind her neck, tangling long fingers in her wild hair.

Jasper moved one hand to Edward's waist while he traced a single finger down his spine with the other. Edward gasped, arching his back against Jasper's touch. When his finger came to the small of Edward's back he splayed his hand out, covering as much skin with his touch as possible. He moved the hand at his friend's waist to grab the lube that sat on the desk and then stepped back marginally to take in the sight before him. His eyes raked greedily over Edward's perfectly sculpted body. Muscular and smooth in all the right places - his hips and ass were jutted out slightly, on display and waiting for him. His eyes drifted to where Edward had Bella pinned between his hard body and the desk as he kissed her fervently. His blood seemed to boil underneath his skin with the way he wanted them both. He took his cock in his hand, stroking his length and coating himself with slickness as he watched the scene in front of him.

When he was covered, his fingers sliding over himself with ease, he took one digit and started to trace a slow line down Edward's ass crack. His friend tensed again at the touch and Jasper stopped, but then Edward thrust his ass back slightly, encouraging him to continue.

He passed his finger up and down the length of his crack, enjoying the tiny, mewling moans Edward made at the back of his throat. When his finger moved to the puckered skin around his entrance, Edward released Bella's lips with a sharp inhale. Undeterred, Bella moved to his neck, kissing and licking with slow measured strokes of her tongue. Driving Edward absolutely insane.

Spreading his cheeks with one hand, Jasper slipped the tip of his slick finger inside of Edward, making slow circular motions. "Are you still okay, man?"

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, Edward nodded slightly. "It's good. Fuck!" he exclaimed as Jasper slid his finger in deeper. The sensations were amazing. Of course, he'd known how many nerves were based back there; Bella had her fingers back there before. This was entirely different. It was different because his girlfriend was doing fantastic things to the skin of his neck and his collarbone at the same time his best friend worked one finger and then a second in and out of his tight asshole.

And it was different because of the anticipation; what Edward knew was going to happen next. Of course, there was that part of him that was scared - nervous as any sixteen year old girl on prom night, but mostly he was excited. Lust and desire dominated his emotions. He was almost painfully hard; his erection pressing against Bella's stomach as she moved against him

When Jasper removed his fingers, Edward groaned, making all three of them giggle. Jasper put both his hands on his friend's hips, urging him back a little more, using one foot to guide Edward's legs just slightly further apart. Edward went willingly. Following their motions and the tightening space between Edward's body and the desk, Bella knelt and trailed kisses and licks down Edward's torso as she did.

She took Edward's cock in her capable hands just as Jasper placed the head of his cock at his entrance. Bella began stroking and Jasper began pushing in. Both moved slowly - Bella teasing and Jasper giving Edward a chance to get used to it. Jasper gave Edward's waist a squeeze, communicating silently that he would stop, if necessary. In response, Edward pushed backward slightly, taking more of Jasper inside. They both moaned.

The deeper that Jasper thrust the more it ached. It was an odd feeling - being stretched, but the pain did not overwhelm the pleasure of Jasper moving inside of him, and with Bella stroking and occasionally licking his cock, the pleasure was almost more than he could stand all at once. "Fuck," he gritted out. "I'm not going to last very long."

Bella's eyes, when she was not licking the length of his shaft, were always on him and hooded with lust. He knew that look on her face. He'd seen it there so many times. He'd _put _it there so many times. "You're enjoying this," he accused.

Running her hand down his shaft to cup his balls, Bella looked back up at him with a wild smile; her tongue pressing into her top lip as she elicited a deep moan from him. "You have no idea." She ran her thumbs in circles around his balls, tracing the natural creases and watching his eyes flutter. Jasper thrust gently and Edward bounced into her hands in response. Bella ran one of her hands further between his legs and up, reaching where he and Jasper were joined.

"Oh, fuck," Jasper muttered, leaning against Edward's shoulder. "Bella. Jesus." He was so deep inside Edward that her fingertips grazed the base of his shaft and tickled his balls. He stilled for a moment.

Edward rocked backward and Jasper let out a guttural cry of pleasure. "Fuck, Edward."

"Yes," Edward responded, rocking backward again.

Jasper pulled out slightly and back in, beginning to move faster and harder. Then there were just noises - Edward's oddly high pitched sighs, Jasper's groaning and occasional utterances of the word fuck and Bella - so turned on at watching them both come undone - was moaning right along with them.

"Oh, shit," Edward cried, leaning his head against his arms on the desk. "Fuck. I'm going to...," He cut off as a wordless cry overtook him. Bella pumped him as he came, his spunk shooting warm across her chest. His body rocking and tightening sent Jasper over the edge and he thrust one more time into Edward, his teeth biting slightly into his friend's shoulder as he moaned.

Jasper collapsed against Edward's back, both of them breathing hard. Bella chuckled, her cheeks still flushed and her tits still hard. She wiggled out from under the desk, grabbing one of the discarded pajama bottoms to clean herself off.

As she stood, Jasper pressed one last kiss to Edward's shoulder and stood up, slipping out of him. "Are you okay, man?" he asked, rubbing Edward's back.

Edward laughed and straightened up himself. "Uh - yeah. More than okay," he assured as he turned around. He was sore, that much was true but it was nothing horrible -and definitely worth the tiny bit of pain. He pulled Bella to his side.

Then he squirmed. "Oh...that's.... Oh. Weird," he muttered, not looking at either of them.

"What is it?" Bella asked, concerned.

He looked at her, slightly sheepish. "The whole...what goes up must come down effect is...interesting."

Bella and Jasper both burst out laughing. "Ha. Welcome to my life," she giggled. She threaded her fingers with his. "Come on. That was so hot _I _need a shower." She reached over and grabbed Jasper's hand, tugging him along with them. "You too."

Jasper grinned. "Me too?"

Bella threw a sly look over her shoulder. "Of course," she said, raising her eyebrow. "After all...don't you owe Edward a blow job?"

**A/N: Oh. My. Godberries darlings. Did I just do that?!**

**Look, I'm really nervous about this for multiple reasons, so let me know how I did. And you can thank my Melly and Cella if you enjoyed this at all. They held my hand and...well they were responsible for the damn thing, weren't they?**

Look - if you enjoyed this and you haven't read Tropic of Virgo AND Tropic of Gemini, I think you're obligated. Clearly. They are in my favorite stories list and they are amazing. Go read them. You will thank me.


End file.
